Viewers Discretion Advised
by gypsy755
Summary: Would you do anything to rectify your tumbling career? Even go on a reality tv show posing to be in a relationship with a person that stands for everything you hate? Rated M for language, sex, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Eveyone get ready for some outrageous drama! **Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter One

**BPOV**

_Bad boy Cullen is at it again ladies and gentleman, the lead singer of Controlled Madness seems to be in less control as their tour continues. The reclusive bachelor decided to skip out of playing the concert in Reno and instead went out boozing and enjoying the town for himself. Cullen's manager, Emmett McCarty, has come out and apologized for the singer's actions and has let fans know that there will be a refund for the missed entertainment. The question is how much longer can Edward Cullen keep up with his antics, or should we say how much longer will his band mates and his fans put up with it? _

The TV turned off with an audible click and I try to hold back a groan, I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into, how stupid and pathetic could I be? Edward Cullen was a complete catastrophe, all he did was drink and party and drink and party, rinse wash and repeat, he was the total utter lost cause. Unfortunately for me, he was exactly what I needed. I needed someone who was dying for some good press and needed to revamp their entire image because I was going to have to do the same.

My image had always been the same, good girl to the extreme, never did anything bad and never even thought of anything bad. In my line of work though, you had to be bad in order to get the goods. I was never in the press because I never did anything exciting, and because I'm never in the press I don't get the kind of attention that I crave and deserve. I'm not full of myself but I know I am damn good at what I do and I've earned my share of roles as an actress, but because I'm not battling some kind of addiction or shaving my head I don't get things that others do. Instead I get goofy lovey dovey shit that only lasts in the lime light for a matter of days before its old news. I've got fans, don't get me wrong I love every last one of them, but I need more, I crave more.

I've always known what I wanted to do with my life and because of that I've always been in classes training for the hardest roles imaginable, what can be more serious than the plays of Shakespeare? Or the myths of the Odyssey? Some movies that I see on the big screen I can only snort at the main actress, they chose _her_ to do _that_? I've cried onscreen in countless romantic comedies, I've played the best friend in the background, and I've been the person that's always there with good advice for the main character. When was it going to be my turn to be the main character? When was I going to be good enough? I've auditioned to too many screenplays and every time I heard the same thing. I was exactly what they wanted, I was perfect for the role, but I just wasn't quite known enough to do it.

I was going to change that, I was already working on it along with the help of my manager and publicist, I was going to be known in a matter of days, my name was going to be everywhere and I couldn't wait… The only problem was that I couldn't do it alone; I had to bring someone along with me, someone that needed the spot light just as bad as I did. Cullen needed to be brought up a peg or two and I needed to be brought down a bit as well, and with a bit of creativity my team came up with an idea that was sure to either be gold and hopefully not just a pile of ashes.

My manager, Rosalie Hale, had managed to make a deal with Emmett McCarty and they both went on to work with a little television network called VH1, known to everyone in the tri state area as one of the biggest reality TV stations of all time. The plan was to make the public believe that Cullen and I were together and for them to see a little bit into our personal lives. The outcome would be simple, I'd become known to every public eye and directors would see the potential and Cullen would be seen in a lighter aspect, after all Isabella Swan the small town actress would never date anyone too terrible, her police chief father wouldn't ever allow it.

There were a few downsides to this though, one of them being that I'd have a camera in my face at all times and I'm well aware I'm no Kardashian, I don't look perfect all the time. Another hard pill to swallow was that I'd have to be acting at all times like I was infatuated with Edward Cullen. I'd only actually met Cullen twice and both occasions hadn't been pleasant. He smelt of only whiskey and could hardly stand without the help of his constant friend Emmett McCarty. I'd thought Rosalie and I were close and she was my step sister, but Emmett stuck to Cullen like glue as if he was not only his manager but his body guard as well. Both times I'd met him I tried to introduce myself, but he merely waved me off with only comments of being another slut in the way. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending much time with the man, but rough times call for desperate measures, I hadn't been offered an acting job in a while and I was getting antsy, I needed to do something to gain attention to myself.

From what I gathered from the contract that VH1 made us sign was that we'd start filming as soon as possible and then the show would premiere in a month's time, even though we'd still be filming. They were moving as fast as they could because the network needed a new show to compete with E! When I'd originally agreed to do this I had thought that I would get a bit of time to prepare myself, but here I was gathering the courage to start filming in the morning. The only good thing about the arrangement was that VH1 wasn't making us live together and I was so very pleased with that bit of news, I didn't know if I could handle Edward Cullen twenty four seven of every day. It was bad enough that I would have to see him practically every day and act like I cared about him.

I let a breath go and stood from the couch in my living room and went to the kitchen. My hand grabbed the bottle crown and I carefully poured me a glass before lifting the liquid to my lips. The only thing that could possibly relax me stiff shoulders was a good glass of whiskey and a nice bubble bath. I would be ready when morning came and I would act the part that I was given, even though VH1 didn't even know that it was a part. Did I forget to mention that part? VH1 didn't know that Edward Cullen and I were playing them for the spot on the network. They thought we were a couple that wanted a spotlight just like the people on E! The only difference to them was that we were Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, America's Bad Boy and America's Sweetheart, not some family that got famous because of a tape.

It would be Hell tomorrow, but I was ready. Edward Cullen and the rest of the world needed to watch out because Isabella Swan was here to stay.

**EPOV**

_Bad boy Cullen is at it again ladies and gentleman, the lead singer of Controlled Madness seems to be in less control as their tour continues. The reclusive bachelor decided to skip out of playing the concert in Reno and instead went out boozing and enjoying the town for himself. Cullen's manager, Emmett McCarty, has come out and apologized for the singer's actions and has let fans know that there will be a refund for the missed entertainment. The question is how much longer can Edward Cullen keep up with his antics, or should we say how much longer will his band mates and his fans put up with it? _

"Do you see this Edward?" Emmett asked as he paced the carpet in front of me.

I shrugged, "What does it matter, Emmett, you gave the people their refund, they're happy and I'm happy because I got to spend a lovely evening in Reno."

Emmett hit his forehead and let out a groan, "Please tell me you're not that dense, Edward. You can't keep bailing out of concerts, the media's right, your fans aren't going to take it much longer, and your band mates?" he scoffed. "I've already had to call every single one to calm them down. They're all threatening to leave you. Do you know what would happen if they did?"

"I'd find some new band mates."

"No one wants you!" he cried out. "Everyone is sick of you Edward, including me! You're lucky that you're my cousin and I promised your mother I'd look after you, otherwise I would have left a long time ago."

I stood up from my slouched position on the couch, "What do you want from me, Emmett?" I questioned. "I'm doing you're stupid television show with the snobby actress who craves for more attention than what she already has. What else is it that you need? A raise? Take all the money you want, I don't give a shit."

Emmett's face smoothed out and he sighed, "I don't want more money, I have plenty, I just want to see my cousin standing in front of me, not America's Bad Boy."

I rolled my eyes and turned to start my way towards my bedroom, "They're one in the same," I muttered.

"Be ready to start filming in the morning and try to be a little nice to the girl." I slammed the door in response and I slumped up against the door and I didn't move until I heard the door in the living room close. My hand moved to the lock of my bedroom door and I went to my guitar case and pilfered through it until I saw what I'd been craving the entire time Emmett had been talking my ear off. The white powder filled my nose and immediately I felt my shoulders relax.

I didn't want to touch this television show with a ten foot pole, I had heard of the princess I'd be sharing the camera with and I didn't like it one bit. They were all the same, blood sucking parasites that were only after fame and fortune, this situation couldn't prove my point more. The only reason I was agreeing to do the show was because I wasn't absolutely stupid, I still had some brain cells, I knew I was screwing up and I cared just enough to agree to do a little PR, that didn't mean I didn't have to be stubborn about it.

I would be ready for the princess in the morning, but in the mean time I was going to let the drugs do their work and let them take my pain and nightmares away.

**AN: Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own none of the rights to the song in this chapter or the characters. **

**Check out my own personal published book on just search DarkBloodChronicles, channel or check out and search for it there by typing Sacrifice Dark Blood Chronicles. **

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

Make up done, check. Hair done, check. Mic on, check. Camera in my face, check. Currently freaking out because I was waiting to meet my 'boyfriend', double check.

The door wrenched open and Edward Cullen appeared in worn jeans and a gray Nirvana t shirt and combat boots. I'd seen him twice before and countless photos of him caught by the press but no matter what I was always unprepared for his attractiveness. I swallowed the pool of saliva in my mouth and righted myself for the cameras.

"Edward," I grinned easily. "You're here."

Cullen glanced at me and sighed, "Yeah, let's get going."

"Going?" I raised an eyebrow.

Cullen's jaw clenched, "We're going to the recording studio, I have a song to finish. You," he paused and slightly looked at the cameras, "are coming with me so that you can hear it."

I faltered a bit, we were supposed to just have lunch and be seen in public together, I was not expecting this at all. Either way, I had a part to play. I kept my smile in place, "Of course, I can't wait to hear your new song."

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair. "You know I like for you to hear my stuff before anyone else…" he spoke robotically.

I wanted to roll my eyes so badly; it was obvious that someone told him to say that. This was going to be harder than I thought, Edward Cullen was a great singer but actor? Horrible. "Let me just grab my things," I said and started to get my purse. I sighed as soon as I was away from the cameras and let my shoulders relax, this was going to get tiring after a while. Filming this fake TV show was bound to add a lot of stress in my life. I went back out to the living area where Cullen stood still in the exact same place I'd left him beforehand. "Let's go."

The two of us got into the car and thankfully the cameras didn't come with us in the car, but instead followed in a van behind us. Cullen groaned from beside me as soon as the car door closed. "Thank fuck that's over with."

I sighed and stared out the window, "You know, you should probably work to try to seem a little excited to see me in the future."

"Fuck that, this is ridiculous," he spoke through clenched teeth. He started the ostentatious vehicle and began driving through the streets recklessly. I held onto the dashboard out of fear as he swerved. He turned sharply all while speeding forty miles above the speed limit. I chanced a look in the side mirror and saw the van long gone.

"Would it kill you to drive the speed limit?"

Cullen glanced over at me with piercing green eyes and with a smirk said, "Yes it would."

We reached the studio long before the van did. Cullen was automatically directed to his private recording studio where his producer Jasper Hale was awaiting along with his manager Emmett McCarty. I was thrown off balance when Emmett practically mauled me with a bear hug. Jasper simply smiled and settled me into a chair with hardly a hello. Cullen was well into the song he 'wanted' me to hear when the camera crew showed up. I immediately shot them an apologetic look for the abandonment but then focused back onto Cullen. He was incredible while he strummed his electric guitar and sang into the mic. His voice was crisp and sounded like silk. When he realized the camera crew was there he paused in his ministrations.

Through the speakers Cullen began to speak, "I've got new lyrics that I wanted to try out."

Jasper hit a button on the sound board and spoke into a mic sitting in front of him, "Do you have any music with it?"

Cullen shook his head, "I was thinking we could use the unfinished piece from the last record. No reason to let good music go to waste." I sat up a little bit straighter as Cullen began to retune his guitar. The guitar began along with the keyboard and then the words drifted smoothly from his mouth.

_The paranoia is in bloom_

_The P.R. transmissions will resume _

_They'll try to push drugs, keep us all dumbed down_

_And hope that we will never see the truth around_

_So come on_

_Another promise, another scene, another_

_Packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed with all the_

_Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless_

_Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on_

The words he sang vibrated in my ear as his eyes never once left mine. I tried to keep my face neutral but every sing note made my eye want to twitch out of annoyance. Anyone else who didn't know about the fake relationship between the two of us wouldn't think anything about the lyrics. I knew differently. He was singing this to me personally so I knew how he felt about this relationship of ours. He didn't want to be a part of it, thought that it was some scam. It was coming loud and clear on this end of the booth.

_They will not force us_

_And they will stop degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_Interchanging mind control_

_Come let the revolution take its toll_

_If you could flick a switch and open your third eye_

_You'd see that we should never be afraid to die_

_So come on_

_Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_

_You know that their time is coming to an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_So come on_

__Edward Cullen was a Jackass. That much was clear. He was doing this in front of a camera that was supposed to be filming the pilot of our TV show. He was acting like the petulant rock star I kept hearing about. Bad boy Cullen had another thing coming if he thought this was going to make me back down. I needed this show and he wasn't about to fuck it up for me.

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious, so come on_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

The song ended and everything was quiet as the two of us stared at one another. His raised eyebrows and green eyes waited for my response to the song. I moved to the sound board and hit the intercom. "You scratched the strings of your guitar on that run, honey. Try it again." I smiled sweetly back at him.

Game on.

His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. I cocked my head to the side and waited for his reply. Cullen shot a quick glance to his band mates and then back to me. He cleared his throat and moved onto to look at Jasper. "Restart the recording. We'll go through it again."

Jasper nodded and moved to restart it once again. Turning some of the dials on the sound board I studied the other members of the band. The lead guitarist was Edward Cullen of course, but the bass guitar was led by the long haired and jaded Garrett Eckles. The drums were conquered by the dark skinned dreadlock bearing Zafrina May. Lastly, the second guitarist was by the well put together and youngest of the group Alec Benson. These were the people Cullen had pissed off more than anyone else. I knew Emmett McCarty was grasping at straws to keep the band together. Maybe with a bit of persuasion I could help out in that department…

I kept my sweet smile in place and drifted my eyes towards the cameras. The plan I had forming in my head would be perfect. When the song finished and Jasper dubbed it perfect for the time being I leaned for the intercom. "How do drinks sound? My treat," I asked the band. It took about a half a second for the reply. Yes. Let the games begin.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
